Working for Boba Fett
Before you Begin Before you can undertake this quest, you will need access to Jabba the Hutt's Throne Room. You can get access by talking to Reelo just inside Jabba's Palace. Reelo will give you some tasks to complete, and then you will be referred up the chain. Eventually you will make it into the Throne Room. These steps encompass Jabba's Theme Park. You cannot talk to Reelo unless you have at least 200 points of Jabba faction. See the Jabba's Theme Park article for information on how to increase your Jabba Faction. The closest Starport to Jabba's Palace is Bestine, Tatooine, although your server may have a player city shuttleport that is closer. NGE Granted Wayfair a shuttle Port and JTL granted smuggler Alliance Pilots Landing rights At Jabba's (Hint: By doing the neutral path of the A Fallen Hero, you may gain entrance without doing the themepark) The Quest First off head to the throne room in Jabba's Palace and talk to Boba Fett. He will give you two options for response. Take the second one and he will offer you the mission. Then go to Restuss, Rori. Talk to Kkrax who is located right around the corner as you come into the starport from the landing area. He will give you a mission in Dantooine space to track down a smuggler. Once you find the smuggler, target his engines and disable him. I have found it helps to take out one of the two guns shooting at you as well so that while he turns from aggro to neutral, he is not shooting at you. Once he powers up again, you start an escort mission. After he changes direction, expect 2 tier 3 ships about a minute later. Disable their engines and blast them. This will complete the mission. Your droid will tell you to go to Yavin IV's Labor Outpost. Go to the labor outpost on Yavin IV. Talk to a Chef named Wuioe Opca (-6885, 73, -5656). He will tell you your mark is on Talus. Head to Nashal, Talus, to find your mark. Go to the cantina to the right of the starport. Talk to an Ithorian chef named Oecax. He will tell you to go to the back room of the cantina. Go to the door to the right of the bar area. In the back room, you will find a man called Durge. He will have a box next to him. Tell him you are working for Fett. "Use" the box to find Wogo. Return to Fett. Talk to Fett. Tell him that you didnt kill Wogo. He will give you 30000 credits and an Alliance Needler Carbine. Talk to Fett again. He will give you a quest to go to The Warren on Dantooine. At The Warren, go down the hall to the first main room you enter. Look for the computer terminal on the right wall. Use the terminal, and an NPC will appear. Talk to him and get information on Durge. Lead him out of The Warren. While doing this, you may be attacked by a few CL 22 Rogue Droids. Dispatch of them. Once outside, talk to the scientist again. Then go to the Mining Outpost on Dantooine and look for the box. Return to Fett. For this next part, you need to decide whether you like Carbines or Rifles better. If you choose Carbines, you get the DC15 Carbine. If you choose Rifles, you get the DC15 Rifle. Then talk to Fett again. Fett will tell you to go to the hotel in Dearic, Talus. Talk to the Claw Guard on the right. Tell him that you are a "local gun toting maniac". He will attack you and spawn 3-4 Claw Thugs. The Thugs are CL 20, and the Guard is CL 38. Talk to Imbrimi, the Claw Leader. You will find out that Durge is in an abandoned building in Dee'ja Peak. Go to Dee'ja Peak on Naboo. You will be attacked by a few CL 51 Rogue Droids. As long as you kite them, they will not hit you. Head to the first enterable house from the shuttleport. Down in the basement, you will find another Large Box. Equip your weapon of choice, and use the box. Surprise! Durge begins to attack you. He is CL 61 and will go down in a few hits. Take Durge's helmet back to Fett. Congrats, you finished the quest. After a few hours of work, you recieve the KYD21 Pistol! Category:Articles to be cleaned Category:Guides